A Xingese wedding  Or: So speak now
by AvaEobane
Summary: Ling needs to save Lan Fan.
1. Chapter 1

AN: It was a night-job ... I couldn't sleep. Now it's ready :)

Disclaimer: I would like to own FMA and the characters but I don't :(##########################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################

Xingese marriage – So speak now

Ling looked at the groom who stood beside the altar. The man looked plain and he was nothing special. The emperor of Xing couldn't believe that his most trusted bodyguard, his Lan Fan would marry such a boring and annoying person. He was sure that this man hadn't been his Lan Fan's choice. He knew it. He had seen her tear when the clan elders had told her that this marriage was her duty in order to keep up her family's line.  
>The bride entered the room and despite her beautiful dress she had lowered her head and stared down at the floor. Her dress was ugly and Ling knew that it hadn't been her choice. She looked sad and it nearly broke Ling's heart. He was sure that she knew that he was there, behind the curtains because they hadn't invited him. No one had wanted him to make a scene – but he would make a scene. He would never allow someone to marry Lan Fan if she didn't love that man. She deserved happiness more than anyone else.<br>"Are you ready to crash this party?" Edward asked. The amestrian alchemist stood beside the emperor along with some other amestrian friends. They all had become allies again in order to protect their friend. Winry was one of the bridesmaids along with Mei and Paninya. Roy and Riza were also in the audience, disguised as Lan Fan's godparents. Alphonse was Mei's official escort.  
>"Of course," Ling said while his hands shook as he gripped his sword. "How could I let her walk away from happiness without even trying to save her? She is my guardian, but I also have the duty to protect her whenever she gets in danger. She is mine and I'm hers after all.<br>The priest looked around. "Any objections against this marriage?" he asked. "So speak now or forever hold your peace."  
>Ling left the place behind the curtains and took his place in the middle of the room. "Yes, I believe that I have some objections against this marriage," he stated smugly. "First of all: What the hell are you thinking, Council of the Yao-clan? How can you take her away from me without asking me? How can you dare to push her in a live she never wanted? Can't you see how much she suffers? I am the emperor and I know that something like that shouldn't concern me but she is my most faithful and trusted vassal and my best friend … and even when I'm not usually the type of guy who would ruin a wedding because it's just rude … she isn't the type of girl who should be married to the wrong guy. And this guy is more wrong than wrong for her. She needs someone who understands her and who knows her past. Someone who fought at her side, someone who was where when she lost her grandfather."<br>'Does anyone besides me notice that he is describing himself?' Edward thought.  
>Ling extended his hand and looked lovingly at his former bodyguard. "I know how rude it is to barge in a wedding … but this is necessary, Lan Fan," he said friendly. "Don't do that to yourself. I can't watch you putting yourself in pain again."<br>Lan Fan looked just at him while the whole audience stared horrified at the emperor. Ling looked at Lan Fan. "I wasn't even invited," he said darkly, "because they all knew that I would have a problem with this marriage. After all Lan Fan and I've been through … how could I allow this? Lan Fan," he said and his gaze was still direct at her. "Come on, don't marry that guy. You deserve someone much better and you know that it would kill you sooner or later. Take off your stupid dress and go with me. I'll wait for you and we will go back to the palace. Everything will be like it used to be … no, even better."  
>"Why should she go with you, emperor?" the groom spat.<br>"Well, because she is loyal and devoted?" Ling grinned. "And because she knows that I am right. I usually am. She knows that. And she knows that I would kill her myself before I would watch her die slowly because of her unhappiness. Come on, Lan Fan. Let's go. A new adventure awaits us."  
>Lan Fan threw her beautiful bouquet on the floor and took a kunai from her garter band before she shorted her dress a great deal. She put her long hair back in his usual bun before she walked back the whole way until she reached the door. "I am coming," she smiled. "How could I ever disobey a direct order from my emperor?"<br>Ling grinned as he walked towards her. He put an arm around her waist and hugged her tightly before whispering: "Your grandfather would've haunted me if I would have allowed this wedding."  
>"That's likely, Young Lord," she smiled. "And thank you very much, emperor."<br>He kissed her lightly on the cheek. "I couldn't lose my best friend, could I?" he asked.  
>"No," she smiled. "Well, let's get back to the palace. I need my uniform back. In this stupid dress I can't move or run. And did you see my shoes? They are more dangerous than a kunai!"<br>He grinned. "So you can't run away?" he asked interested.  
>"Not really," she sighed. "Why are you asking?"<br>He pulled her closer and kissed her passionately on her lips. "Because I wanted to do this since years," he laughed. "Come on, Lan Fan. Let's get you back to black."  
>"Not so fast, my dear emperor," the rejected groom said dangerously calm. "I believe that you are stealing someone who belongs rightfully to me. And I don't care about the fact that you are my emperor then you steal her away from me. She belongs to me, Ling Yao. Give her back."<br>"She belong to no one, you moron!" Mei hissed. "She is human! She belongs just to herself."  
>Ling's grin didn't leave his face. "I believe my sister is right," he stated smugly.<br>The other man pulled out a gun and shoot twice.  
>But Ling didn't feel anything. He opened his eyes and saw Lan Fan stumbling before she fell while her white dress was bloodied. "LAN FAN!" Ling screamed. "Don't dare to die on me!"<br>She slowly opened her eyes. "That was never my intention," she whispered.  
>Riza stood up and shoot the groom right between the legs. He would stand up again for a long time.<br>Mei made her way through the horrified audience. "I am a healer!" she said. "Let me help!"

When Lan Fan awoke, she felt worse than worst. She lay in a huge bed and around her were many servants who were busy with running around. In the middle of the chaos sat Ling in a chair in front of the bed. Lan Fan's face was coloured in a deep crimson as she noticed that it was her emperor's bed. She tried to sit up but Ling was at her side in a flash and restrained her. "Mei said that you have to rest," he said. "We have the situation under our control. Your 'godparents' are in front of the room and they won't let anyone in. Edward and Alphonse are in the gardens and Mei informs the palace guards that they aren't allowed to let any members of the council in the palace. You are safe for now … besides … no man would voluntary try to get near Miss Hawkeye. She shot your nice groom right between the legs…"  
>"I heard the shooting but I thought she shot right between his eyes," Lan Fan muttered.<br>"She said that she had thought about that but then she decided to castrate the man … I will give her a decoration for her thoughtfulness," Ling chuckled. "I guess me kissing you drove the poor man over the edge. Maybe I should feel sorry for him…"  
>"Since you won't ever feel sorry for him, Young Master, you shouldn't insult my intelligence by saying that you are thinking about pitying him."<br>"Since when do you doubt my words?" Ling asked and sat down beside her.  
>"You weren't able to keep your promise, Emperor," she said darkly. "You promised me to let me serve you even after your coronation. But when I was taken away from your side … and I worried. Since my grandfather wasn't there to protect you, no one was there who fought with you in Amestris. Can you even imagine which hell I went through the past months?"<br>"And can you imagine how much it hurts to hear that the only woman I ever loved is about marrying another man? A man she doesn't even love? Try to put yourself in my shoes, Lan Fan!" Ling yelled. "I went through hell without you! I never meant to break my promise! I wanted to keep you near me in order to protect you! And I wanted to protect you, because I love you more than anything else. I need you by my side when I want to be a good emperor. I need a good empress."


	2. Chapter 2

AN: I don't FMA or any related characters.

* * *

><p>A marriage is always very romantic<p>

* * *

><p>This time it was better. It felt actually right and Lan Fan smiled the whole time while her female friends were helping her into her dress. She remembered how the Council of her clan had yelled at her and Ling, but they hadn't backed down. It was funny. Ling and Lan Fan had faced so many villains by now but the Council had still scared them because when they had been children, they had heard many stories about the Council and Fu had always warned them because the Council was more powerful than a usual Prince of the clan.<br>"I still can't believe that my stupid brother will be married in one hour!" Mei yelled again while her panda was as excited as herself. "I mean … it's Ling for crying out loud! He had never shown any interest in girls!"  
>"Well, since the girl he wanted all along wasn't available, he hadn't much of a choice," Riza said pragmatic as usual while she put on her own necklace. "It's not wise for a man to flirt around with too many women. He isn't credible if he tells too many women how much he likes them … But this is just my humble opinion. Maybe you don't see it the same way I see it."<br>"He really loves you," Lan Fan said and looked at the older woman. "It's in his eyes."  
>"I won't fool myself into believing that he feels this way for me," Riza said and smiled. "Well, let's go. One of us is marrying the man of her dreams today." <p>

* * *

><p>"Let me get this straight," Edward said while he looked at Roy. "You told her that you love her and she just said that you should stop fooling around and do your work? She didn't tell you that she loves you too?"<br>"Oh, she lives still in denial and tries to fool herself into believing that she could escape her feelings," his former superior said. "I would laugh about it but she hurts me whenever she glares at me. Love hurts."  
>"You should try to tell her again," Alphonse said. "She has to love you, Mr Mustang. She cried when this Lust-person told her what you were killed. And she wouldn't have cried if there wouldn't be any feelings."<br>"One question," Roy muttered, "would you cry if someone told you that Fullmetal got killed?"  
>"Probably…" Alphonse shrugged. "I was never put in such a situation."<br>"The thing is that I know exactly that Riza loves me … but just like she would love a brother. She told it me during Ishbal when she was broken and I sneaked into her tent at night. 'Mr Mustang, I know that you would never take advantage of my situation right now. You are an honourable man … someone like a brother to me'," he quoted. "This woman has a great way to crush my ego."  
>Edward grinned. "Alright, you have still eight minutes before Badass Lan Fan marries the moron-emperor," he said. "Go on and tell Hawkeye how you feel for her. Tell her the plain truth and be serious about it. In Truth's name, Mustang, even you can't be stupid enough to mess up a confession."<br>"Eight minutes should be enough," Roy sighed and made his way towards Riza who was standing all alone on the stairs. He smiled at her and studied her face. "I know that you don't want to her this, but … I really love you, Riza. And I will tell it you day after day until you start to believe in my words," he said. "I have no idea why you are trying to stay away from me, but it won't work."  
>She glared at him. "You are too arrogant, <em>sir<em>," she said. "How can you even dare to believe that every woman falls for you sooner or later? And how can you dare to mix me up with some of your former girlfriends? You should know by now that I have more pride than that."  
>"And you should know that I won't give up easily," he replied. "Come on, Rizzie. Don't do that to me."<br>Her glare became even angrier. "If you keep that up, I will get myself transferred," she said. "I guess that Olivier would be happy to have someone like me up in Briggs…"  
>Roy looked at her and shook his head. "You can't leave me," he said. "Without you I am lost. Without you, it would be raining every day. Don't leave me, Riza. When you were dying, it nearly killed me too. And don't tell me to move on after your departure. Without you, there is nothing to move to."<br>"Idiot," she said and turned away. "You shouldn't be allowed to be that good with words."  
>"And someone as beautiful as you shouldn't get angry whenever someone tries to confess!" he replied and grabbed her at her waist before he pulled her back. She nearly tripped, but he had known this to happen and held her, before he wrapped his arms around her. "Stupid girl," he said. "You can't walk away before you give me a fair chance to confess to you, Riza. It's not fair."<br>She sighed. "Let's get over with it," she said darkly.  
>He smiled at her. "I love you," he said in complete honesty. "And not in a friendly way, although I think we're great friends. And not in a misplaced affection, puppy-dog way, although I'm sure that's what you'll call it. I love you. Very simple, very truly. You are the embodiment of everything I have ever looked for in another human being. And I know that you think of me as just a friend, and crossing that line is the furthest thing from an option you would ever consider. But I had to say it. I can't take this anymore. I can't stand next to you without wanting to hold you. I can't look into your eyes without feeling that, that longing you only read about in trashy romance novels. I can't talk to you without wanting to express my love for everything you are. And I know this will probably queer our friendship – no pun intended – but I had to say it, because I've never felt this way before, and I don't care. I like who I am because of it. And if bringing this to light means we can't hang out anymore, then that hurts me. But I couldn't allow another day to go by without just getting it out there, regardless of the outcome, which by the look on your face is to be the inevitable shoot-down. And, you know, I'll accept that. But I know… I know that some part of you is hesitating for a moment, and if there is a moment of hesitation, then that means you feel something too. All I ask, please, is that you just, you just not dismiss that – and try to dwell in it for just ten seconds. Riza, there isn't another soul on this whole planet who has ever made me half the person I am when I'm with you, and I would risk this friendship for the chance to take it to the next plateau. Because it is there between you and me. You can't deny that. Even if, you know, even if we never talk again after tonight, please know that I'm forever changed because of who you are and what you've meant to me, which – while I do appreciate it – I'd never need a painting of birds bought at a diner to remind me of."<br>She looked at him and frowned. "You stupid, stupid man," she said. "Did you think that flattery would help you to make me fall for you?"  
>He grinned. "No … but I guess that you would prefer this over Havoc announcing my undying love for you during lunch," he said. "So … what are you saying, Riza?"<br>She sighed. "You are really an idiot," she said. "But since you even chose the confession from my favourite book, I have no other choice," she said.  
>He bent down to kiss her and as soon as their lips touched, even the last doubt between them was erased. <p>

* * *

><p>"It was about time," Edward muttered. "Mustang and Hawkeye were dancing around each other ever since we knew them. I just hope that they won't have any children."<br>"The ceremony starts!" Winry said and dragged Edward away.  
>Riza and Roy missed the ceremony, but they came back before the dinner started … and both were still slightly flushed. <p>


End file.
